


The Way To The Star Boy

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker, celebrity agent Obiwan, topstar Anakin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 作为一个无敌难搞的超级大明星，安纳金是欧比旺职业生涯里遭遇到的最大危机。





	1. Starboy

 

当欧比旺将手中的一沓资料放上桌面的时候，他唯一的感觉就是后悔，切切实实的后悔。

这一切还得从三天以前，昆兰沃斯亲自找上门来要他帮的一个“小忙”说起，至于这个“小忙”，用昆兰的原话来说就是：某位十八线小明星急需一位王牌经纪人的帮助来改变自己的命运。

欧比旺当然没有立即答应，但是他的老朋友显然有备而来，既不围绕这件事过分地纠缠不休，详细情况也绝口不提，他只是十分耐心地东拉西扯，等到酒过三巡以后才要事重提，而他最终用成功证明了自己。他的老友的确还和从前一样，平日里既谨慎又精明，可只要几杯酒精下了肚，就可以轻松搞定。那些酒醒以后才会发现的各种谎言和麻烦，也都已经与他彻底无关，变成了需要欧比旺来头疼的事情。

是的，欧比旺肯诺比正是以负责影视明星的包装和业务接洽等工作为生，有时甚至身兼数职，这取决于他的工作需要他担任何种角色才能更好地达到目的。现在，十多年的从业经验早已使他成为了圈里炙手可热的佼佼者，工作重心也完全从陪护转向了挖掘新星的领域。照常理来说，昆兰向他介绍的这份工作正巧合了他的心意。

前提是昆兰讲的得全部都是实话才行。

欧比旺抱着双臂紧盯着文件上方的一张照片，忍不住长叹了口气。

那是一张黑白硬照，即使灯光和线条抹去了某些特质，欧比旺还是一眼就认出来了照片里的人，因为他几乎每天都要见到这张脸数十次，毕竟对方简直在大街小巷随处可见，电视广告、商业海报和娱乐杂志上到处都有他的身影。

**STARBOY**

安纳金天行者，媒体甚至给他取了这么一个响当当的称号，他根本不是什么初涉娱坛的新人或者没名气的小角色，而是帝国娱乐的当红巨星。

而当欧比旺用了将近两天的时间将昆兰发来的所有资料全部看完的时候，更是愈发感到了自己未来事业的惨淡愁云。他早该想到的，当一位很久不见的老友提着两瓶酒来看望自己的时候，绝对不会安什么好心。

17岁就出道，横跨影视歌三栖，花边新闻有男有女，从名噪一时的艺人到默默无闻的圈外人士一网打尽，事实上，欧比旺还记得自己曾看到过一篇声称天行者是个恋物癖的报道。据报上所说，他的正牌女友其实不是任何一个人，而是那些被他精心收藏的顶级跑车，靠飙车来获取性高潮可是天行者的独门绝活。当然了，作为一位有素养的职业经纪人，欧比旺自然不会把这些五花八门的流言放在心上，可是有一件事情他却不得不在意，那就是这位大明星虽然以麻烦难搞闻名业界，但他实在是想象不到，短短四年的时间里，对方亲手开掉的经纪人竟然能达三位数之多。

现在，欧比旺终于明白了即将接手的到底是怎样一个烫手山芋，而他根本无法确定自己会不会也变成那些失败者的其中之一。

 

两个小时以后，欧比旺走在去往帝国大厦的街道上，一手拿着一杯cappuccino，一手飞快地在手机屏幕上处理邮件。他和昆兰的会面约在下午三点，这会儿还有好几个朋友介绍来的颇有潜质的新人正等着他回复消息，他不得不一一推掉，这让欧比旺再次下定了断绝酒精的决心。

几分钟后，他已经到了附近的街区，只要再拐上两个路口就能将帝国大厦的全貌一览无余。他不禁低头扫了眼手表，想要再加紧几步赶在约定时间之前到达。可令他没想到的是，他才刚走到拐角，就跟一个迎面疾步走来的人撞到了一起，那杯才喝了一半的咖啡顿时从他手里溜了出去。

他听到自己头顶传来几句咒骂，眼瞧着棕色的液体在两人的衣服上分别留下了几点印记。对方的深色衣物倒还不太明显，自己身上这件针织外套可是彻底遭殃了。

“噢，见鬼！”

欧比旺拧着眉毛抬起头，以为自己会看到一个暴跳如雷的身影。然而他并不能够看到对方的表情，因为那人的古怪打扮使他看上去简直像个虔诚的穆斯林，除了脑袋后边露出来的半截辫子，他整张脸都被帽子、围巾和墨镜装备得无懈可击。

“你从来都不看路的吗？”瓮声瓮气的嗓音从围巾里冒了出来，透着股火急火燎的气急败坏，“该死的cappuccino，我讨厌甜的东西！这下好了，我他妈哪也去不了了！”

“对不起？我想你也要付一半的责任？”欧比旺没好气地甩了甩手，试图摆脱残余在手指上的黏腻。

“是你先撞过来的！”

“不，是你。”

“你的错。”男人一口咬定。

“如果你坚持。” 

“哈，那么你应该向我道歉。”

欧比旺抿了抿唇，他再次看了眼手表，毫不意外地发现自己就要迟到了。

“好吧，这位神神秘秘先生，”他最终深吸了口气，调整出一个心平气和的微笑，“我很抱歉，不应该在您冲撞过来的时候阻挡了您，希望您能原谅我的疏忽、野蛮以及言辞间的无礼。现在，如果您不介意的话，就让我们的谈话到此为止吧，因为你讨厌cappuccino，而我讨厌一直仰着脖子和人讲话。”

他说完就直接绕过还在发愣的高个男人快步离开了，没再给对方留下任何刁难的机会，毕竟他可没什么闲工夫跟一个陌生人纠缠不休，前方还有个真正的大麻烦正等着自己。

 

但是欧比旺显然错误预估了他今天的烂人品，特别是当昆兰才刚刚说完这位是安纳金天行者，刚才那个戴着墨镜和围巾的男人就从大门外边走了进来的时候。

“安纳金天行者，很高兴认识你。”他摘下墨镜，扯开嘴角伸出了手掌。

欧比旺沉默半晌，神态自若地握了上去。他们俩的手掌顿时交握在了一处，半天也没有一个人主动放下，活像一对一见如故的挚友般亲密。

正所谓冤家路窄。

欧比旺敢对天起誓，自己方才正是从那双令人神魂颠倒的蓝眼睛里，捕捉到了一丝跃跃欲试的不怀好意。

 

 

 


	2. Yesterday Once More

欧比旺在等咖啡的时候数了一下，第十四次了。

连续半个月以来，他总是要先买上一杯拿铁，才能正式展开一天的工作。鉴于两人之间意外建立的“深厚友谊”，这些本该由助理包揽的琐事，已经全部落到了他的头上。当然了，这个数字其实意义不大，并不能够代表他往咖啡店奔波的实际次数，毕竟东西一旦到了天行者的手里，总是难以逃脱被指责温度太冷或是味道不醇的命运。而欧比旺对于这种每天都要上演的戏码一律照单全收，毫不夸张地说，他甚至可以在一天之内光顾六家咖啡馆，就只为了欣赏一眼对方无话可说的表情。

这般忙碌的节奏时常会让他产生一种回到过去的错觉，仿佛自己又变成了那个记忆中刚入行的新手，一份经纪人的工作干得活像个保姆，时间和空间也都不再属于自己。不过安纳金天行者倒是十分享受他的逆来顺受，十多天的相处不仅逐渐让他卸下了心底的防备，言语间的态度也从初次寒暄的虚情假意彻底变回了自命不凡的洋洋自得。 

“您的拿铁。”

掉以轻心，无疑是一种愚蠢至极的行为。他的大明星显然还有很多东西要学。

“谢谢，”欧比旺将手边的热饮推了回去，迎着服务生不解的目光漫不经心地说，“能再麻烦你往里多加点盐吗？因为我的这位朋友……口味可是十分特别。”

 

车辆驶入隧道，欧比旺才刚经历了职业生涯中的第一次解雇危机，可他此时却只是饶有兴致地望着黑漆漆的车窗，几乎忍不住笑出声来。

窗上的倒影正清晰地勾画着一名青年一面翻看剧本，一面仰头喝水的模样，他的眉头深锁，显然已经全情投入了工作，但是干燥的嘴唇却又暴露出了一丝状态的不佳，不用多说，这自然都是因为那杯加了料的拿铁还在胃里作祟。

通常来讲，欧比旺真不认为自己能够幼稚到如此程度。

跟一个只有21岁的年轻人斤斤计较？得了吧！认识他的人都会觉得是天方夜谭。但是现在事实摆在了眼前，欧比旺不得不承认，他不但真的这么做了，还发自内心地感到了一种心满意足的悠然自得。这不禁让欧比旺产生了严重的自我怀疑，难道他活了三十多岁才发现自己其实是一个充满了恶趣味的人？

而至于安纳金天行者……

欧比旺若有所思地打量着窗上的倒影，在对方有所察觉地抬起头后，不着痕迹地收回了目光。

 

半小时之后，车辆抵达了片场。一如往常的，又有几个小粉丝不知从哪得了消息，车子都还没驶进大门就引来了一阵兵荒马乱，使得这么一小段路程走得比来时还要艰辛。埋头工作的青年虽然看似没什么反应，欧比旺心里却十分清楚，自己身旁这位如日中天的大明星可是向来就对这种场面疲于应付。

往后的几个小时里，欧比旺更是忙得不可开交，因为不光有一个不省心的年轻人需要他几乎寸步不离的照看，新上任的助理塔诺小姐也只是个刚毕业的大学生，难免一阵手忙脚乱。等到他好不容易将所有的事宜处理完毕熬到电影正式开拍时，整个上午都已经过去，闲下来的众人这会儿都正盯着灯光下的演出看得出神，他站在那儿却只感到了阵阵前胸贴后背的饥饿感。于是又等了片刻，他装作若无其事的样子瞧了瞧周围，心底却悄悄打起了填饱肚子的小算盘。然而天不遂人愿，欧比旺才刚动了这个念头，口袋里的手机就不凑巧地震了起来。他只好无可奈何地掏出电话，轻手轻脚地走向了远离中心地带的偏僻角落。

“——我以为你能撑久一点？”

电话刚一接通，昆兰的声音就大喇喇地传了过来，这回倒是没绕圈子，一上来就开门见山。 

“我还没被解雇？”

“差不多了，反正你害我损失了两百块，我可是早就跟温杜打了赌，赌你起码能熬过头一个月。” 

“那么时间还没到，你会拿到钱的。”

“本来是有可能，”他用一种做作的遗憾语气说道，欧比旺眼前顿时浮现出了一张夸张至极的脸，“但是现在你铁定上了老头子的黑名单，我输定了。”

“谁？”

“帕尔帕廷，希夫帕尔帕廷，老不死的家伙。”

“噢，所以这一切都是他搞的鬼了？”欧比旺懒洋洋地反问道，在觉察到片场里的对话声越来越响的时候，不自觉地朝着门口又挪了一些。

“你什么意思？听你的语气好像早就猜到了一样？”

“嗯……也许？”

一阵沉默。

“嘿！”昆兰忽然大呼小叫地提高了嗓门，像是发现了什么令他感兴致的趣事一般兴奋不已，“看来我得去找温杜再赌一把了，再加注一个月！不过安纳金也不是省油的灯！要是你真想保住饭碗的话，最好把我说的这几个地址全记下来——”

昆兰激动地嚷嚷着，接连报出了一串的街道和不知名的地点，然而欧比旺还没来得及弄明白这些地址的意义所在，另一阵持续存在的吵闹杂音就在此时飙升到了顶点，同电话里的声音搅和在一起，倒像是有好几个人对着他的耳朵争执叫喊。他这才意识到，片场里传来的噪音绝不是因为电影拍摄到了什么热闹的场面。

欧比旺叹了口气，朝着天行者的方向投去了万般无奈的一瞥。

现场的工作人员都已经放下了手里的工作，探头探脑地注视着两位主角额外奉送的精彩表演。

“我得挂了。” 

“什么？可是我还没告诉你——”

“有空再聊。”欧比旺匆忙挂断了线，把昆兰没说完的话拦在了线路的另一端。

“——去年我可是刚出道就获得了最佳新人的认可！”

电话一挂断，乱作一团的争吵霎时变得清晰可闻。

“噢快饶了我吧！好像还有谁不知道这奖你是怎么拿到手似的，要是单论演技的话，你恐怕连阿索卡都不如。”安纳金不屑一顾地冷嘲道，差点没把杵在一旁的塔诺小姐惊得跳起来。

“你说什么？你…你……” 

“别指着我，我说连R2都你比你有天赋。”好像还嫌麻烦不够大似的，安纳金厌恶地嘀咕道，似乎完全没把面前这个有着好莱坞明珠之称的美人放在眼里。

“两位！我说两位——都消消气，咱们接下来可还有好几场戏要接着拍呢！”

“消气？怎么消气？还拍什么拍！”格兰斯小姐顿时把怒火转向了引火烧身的导演，一张俏脸因为怒气涨红得令人咋舌，“他以为他是谁？有什么资格这样侮辱我！”

“我也拍不下去了，”安纳金顺势接过了话，对方的这种想法显然正合了他的心意，“你们刚才可都看到她的表演了，就这么一场再简单不过的感情戏，她表现的却像个呆头呆脑的瓦肯人！”

好吧，这样的指责可是相当尖刻不留情面，未免有些言过其实了，但是刚刚抵达闹剧中心的欧比旺还是被如此别开生面的形容逗笑了。眨眼的功夫，众人的焦点就像针尖一样一股脑地落到了他的身上。

“咳……我们为什么不借此机会休息片刻呢……”他蹩脚地咳嗽道，局促地对着身着戏服的青年使了个眼色，”兴许大家只是累了而已，过会儿就会改变主意的。”  
短短的几秒钟时间，一种混合了厌恶、鄙夷、犹疑、以及困惑的复杂神情自安纳金脸上一闪而过。然后他慢吞吞地转过身跟上了欧比旺离去的步伐，态度顺从地来了个一百八十度的转变，就好像什么波折都没发生过。

“说得对极了……”他的嘴角微微翘起，盯着男人的背影喃喃自语道，“你已经让我改变主意了。” 

 

格兰斯小姐的怒火很快就烟消云散了，尽管她拥有数不尽的钱财和家族的全力支持，若要跻身一线明星的行列无疑更需要天行者的合作相助。如果对方待会儿能给她陪个不是，她自然也能拿出生平最好的演技来将两人之间的可笑矛盾化为乌有。所有人都在翘首以盼这场好戏究竟会如何收场，星光男孩的一举一动总是万众瞩目。

但谁也没想到的是，二十分钟以后，只有肯诺比先生一个人从休息室里走了出来，只见他脸色铁青地瞪着手机上的一条短讯，对于周围人的盘问完全置若罔闻。

那方闪烁的屏幕上只有再简短不过的一行字而已：

 

还记得我们第一次见面吗 :) **昨日重现** 。

 

 

 


	3. Drunk

如果你不单单是个彬彬有礼、注重仪表的人，而且行事风格墨守成规一丝不苟，那么恭喜你，安纳金天行者最不想打交道之人的宝座，绝对非你莫属。从各种角度来看，欧比旺肯诺比都满足了这条标准的所有要求，而且更加完美的是，他讲起话来甚至还操着一口字正腔圆的华丽英腔。

由于家庭和职业的特殊关系，从小到大，安纳金接触过的人可谓形形色色。在他看来，像是“虚伪，狡诈，趋炎附势”之流的词汇，无一例外的总是与这些表里不一的绅士们相得益彰。

可是欧比旺似乎又跟那些人不大一样，安纳金至今也没能忘掉他们俩第一次相遇的景象，因为那简直俗套的像部老掉牙的经典电影，如果对方不是一个蓄着胡子的男人，他没准还真以为自己就这么遇到了那个命中注定的人，从此悲惨的落入爱河。

不过接下来的发展则是彻底地跟恋爱脱了缰。

经过了十多天的朝夕相处，看似比他软弱一截的男人不但对他的百般刁难摆出了一副气定神闲的姿态，而且不开口则以，一开口就往往伶牙俐齿地让人瞠目结舌。更不要提今天早上那杯让他咬牙切齿的拿铁了，有胆量让帝国娱乐的当家红人吃到苦头的，他还真是史无前例的第一个。欧比旺无疑已经超出了他的想象太多。

但是现在——

身穿连帽衫的青年脚步匆匆地拐进了一条破败的小巷，脑海里不断回想着的仍是对方刚才劝服他的模样。

_她是格兰斯财团的千金大小姐。安纳金，我很抱歉，但是你再不满也无济于事，这部电影有百分之八十的资金都是出自她背后的家族之手。_

瞧瞧这些冠冕堂皇的漂亮话吧！他居然还天真地以为欧比旺会跟那群蠢货不一样？他们根本就是一丘之貉！

青年的脚下一顿，仿佛是在发泄怒火一般一脚将路边的易拉罐踢进了角落，金属撞击上墙面顿时发出了几下叮当脆响。片刻过后，一切重新归于宁静，站在巷子里的青年又突然想起了那人被他捉弄的模样，不禁觉得得意起来，迈出的步子重新变得轻快非常。

天色渐沉，青年行走的街道正在变得愈发狭窄，路面也越来越湿滑肮脏，挣脱束缚的涂鸦更是悄无声息地爬满了灰白的高墙。再过一会儿，无所事事的失意者就会像幽灵般倾巢出没，静待着迷途的羔羊自投罗网；提着酒瓶的流浪汉也会在此露宿街头，赶在黎明之前享受价值连城的美梦时光。这里显然已经与热闹繁华的世界之都做了告别，只有黑色的暗影伴着霓虹的光亮摇曳登场。赫赫有名的星光男孩不属于这儿，但他无疑对这个被驱逐的边缘者了如指掌。

十几分钟后，安纳金出了胡同，步履从容地走进了一家不起眼的临街小店。

这家店生意十分萧条，统共才有几桌没精打采的散客。但是安纳金并不在意，他只是除下衣帽坐进了角落，安然惬意地遥望起了不远处的蜿蜒河道。因为他知道这里没有人会认识他，生活在这儿的人都像是随波逐流的潮水，再也没有人会浪费心思朝他多看上一秒。

 

其实他说得很对，只不过有一个同样不属于这儿的人却不这么想。

 

半小时之后，当一个西装革履的男人坐在他面前，一口一口将海鲜烩饭送进嘴里的时候，安纳金脸上的表情真的只能用精彩绝伦来形容了。

他不是没有想过，假如哪天真有哪个神通广大的经纪人找到了自己他会怎么做，谈判？强迫他回去？还是直接给他一拳将他五花大绑？当然了，最后一项选择的可能性实在是微乎其微，他怀疑有哪个不要命的家伙胆敢这么做。但是无论如何，都不会是眼下这种情况。

“我很饿。”

这是欧比旺在吃光他的晚餐以后所说的第一句话。

“我找了你三个小时了。

“从早上到现在我只来得及吃掉一块三文治和这半盘冷掉的残羹剩饭，三文治还是塔诺小姐施舍给我的。

“好在味道都还不错。

“这又是什么？”得不到回应，他干脆拿过桌上的饮料喝了几口。

“嘿！我喜欢这个。”

从始至终，坐在他对面的青年就只是瞪着他一句话也不说。

又过了几分钟。

“喂……说点什么？”欧比旺终于错开了视线，他有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，率先在两人的对视中投降了。

如果安纳金没有产生幻觉，那么这个自说自话了半天的男人，两只耳朵都有些可疑的发红了。

“你是怎么找到这儿来的？”

“昆兰，”欧比旺舒了口气，“是他告诉了我你有可能去的地方。”

“你们很熟吗？”在安纳金有所反应之前，这句话就从他嘴里脱口而出了。要是欧比旺此时足够清醒，就会发现话里透出的敌意实在是令人惊讶，但他根本毫无察觉，一会儿的功夫，那罐本不属于他的饮料已经被他喝得空荡荡了。

“大学同学，我们俩。”他眨了眨眼，突然觉得自己的舌头有点不听使唤。

“他找上你的？”

“嗯……”

“这么说你不是自愿接受这份工作的？”

欧比旺缓慢地低下了头，仿佛终于意识到了什么，可是安纳金已经无法忍耐了。

所以这次也像之前无数次一样，所有人都是被迫忍受他，因为他们没有一个更好的选择，威风凛凛的星光男孩一旦卸下了光环就是个天大的麻烦，除此以外根本一文不值。

“我不明白——”他在下一秒冲着沉默的男人大吼道，内心的怒火瞬间爆发，“既然你不是心甘情愿的为我工作，又为什么要这么做！如果你不想干就收拾东西趁早离开！不用摆出一副假惺惺的姿态，反正用不了多久他们就会找到下个人选的！”

这下子，整个餐馆的人都朝着愤怒的青年投去了目光。可是奇怪的是，那个处于盛怒之下的当事者却仍旧一动不动地呆坐着。

过了好一会儿，欧比旺才满脸茫然地盯着手里的绚丽包装，做梦似的说了一句完全不相干的话。

“这是什么？”

“……什么？”

“这是什么东西？”

“什——见鬼的你到底在说些什么？”安纳金咒骂道，他感觉自己那本来就少得可怜的耐心马上就要被这人给彻底磨光了。

“我说我喝的这杯东西！”欧比旺抽了口气，他的语气里透着股无力地绝望，抬起头的瞬间整张脸更是令人吃惊的红透了，“里面含酒精吗？”

 

哦。

那其实只是一罐果味啤酒而已，还是柑橘味儿的。

但是欧比旺的酒量究竟能有多差，安纳金很快就知道了。

 

晚上一点钟，安纳金把人带回了家。

确切的说是扛回去的，因为对方在经过了5个小时的喋喋不休以后终于不省人事了。就安纳金来说，他向来不热衷于饮酒，可却有过无数次饮酒的经历，毕竟好莱坞的明星总是跟数不清的派对难舍难分的。而在他所见过的醉鬼里，绝对没有一个人能和欧比旺一较高下。

这个从一开始就跟他过不去的男人不仅沾酒就醉，唠叨，而且喝醉了以后跟平时判若两人——黏人得令人发指。

回去的路上安纳金就起过无数次将他直接抛尸街头的念头，但是对方仿佛变成了只甩不掉的无尾熊，一路上都牢牢地抱着他不肯撒手。

所以，当安纳金终于把欧比旺甩上床的同时自己也跟着栽了下去。他的脑袋又一次地埋进了欧比旺的颈窝，脸贴着脸跟身下的人四肢交握。

而在彻底昏睡过去的前一秒，安纳金没忍住又朝着怀里面色潮红的男人望了一眼。就在那一瞬间，他感觉自己心底好像拉响了某种危险的警报。

但是此时的他已经无暇顾及了，他只是迫不及待地想要知道男人第二天醒来的时候，又会对此作何感想。

 

 

 


	4. A Change of Heart

通常情况下，欧比旺都是人群里体温偏低，四肢冰凉的那一个，而十一月末的纽约天气究竟能有多恶劣更不消说。但是现在，他只觉得自己仿佛置身火炉，前胸后背都被两团火焰暖洋洋地炙烤着。

有什么地方显然不大对头，但这却是欧比旺在度过了半个月缺乏睡眠的日子以来，休息的最为安稳舒适的一晚，因此他在半梦半醒之间，要比平时花费了更多力气才让停摆的大脑重新投入运转。

然后他逐渐意识到了，那些令他如此贪恋的温暖全部来自于另外一个人，那人此时正贴着他的后背，揽着他的胸口，伴着阵阵沉睡的呼吸挨着他的后颈吞吐撩拨。而这个将他拥在怀里的人无论如何都不会是个女人，因为欧比旺十分确定，那人身上还长了根不容忽视的硬物，这会儿正嚣张跋扈地顶在他的后腰之处。

一些模糊的片段开始在他脑海里轮番上演，渐渐重叠在一起，汇聚成了一张年轻张扬的脸庞。

 

上午十点半，安纳金擦着头发从浴室里出来的时候，忍不住又朝着沙发里的人瞥了一眼。他不知道欧比旺是什么时候醒的，却知道他已经在这儿坐了相当长的一段时间。他本以为以欧比旺的性格铁定一觉醒来就会督促自己开始工作，然而事实上，如果不是R2把他吵醒，他很有可能直到现在都还赖在床上。

至于坐在沙发上的那个人，也好像已经恢复了常态，他看上去既不打算提起昨天的旧事，也对跟个男人同床共枕没什么感想，一早摆出的架势倒是比往日里还要冷淡疏离。

“我把拍摄时间约到了下午。”欧比旺在安纳金走近时说道，他看似专注地搅拌着手里的咖啡，并未像往常一样直视来人的目光。

“谁说我要去了？”安纳金随手把毛巾丢到了一边，不自觉地为男人的态度拧紧了眉毛。

“我已经尽力了，从早上到现在打了无数个电话才帮你拖到今天下午。”

“好吧，谢谢你？但我想昨天我们也已经谈得很清楚了，我是不会再跟那个格兰斯花瓶拍戏了，那根本是在浪费我的宝贵时间——”

“安纳金！”欧比旺打断了他的抱怨，他的声音不大，但是回荡在静悄悄的空气里透着股公事公办的冷漠，“你知道你不能违反合约，不管格兰斯小姐能不能够胜任这个角色，电影的拍摄都不是你我能左右的，”短暂的停顿后，他把咖啡放上了桌面，仿佛这样就一锤定音了，“况且，如果格兰斯小姐的演技真有你说得那么差劲的话，跟这样的演员合作才是对你的挑战和考验。要是你能凭一己之力使这部电影获得成功，也许下一次就可以在合约签订以前早点拒绝。”

说真的，欧比旺到底为什么浪费才能跑来干这种没前途的经纪人，而不行行好去做个拯救世界的外交官呢？毫无疑问，这些道理安纳金全都明白，他只是一贯瞧不起那些肮脏龌龊的丑事和徒有其表的人，现在这些令他深恶痛绝的名单上恐怕还要再添一笔，那就是欧比旺的能言善辩。

他抱起双臂，饱含怒火的眸子在始终低着头的男人身上四处流转。而在长时间的凝视之后，他的心里竟然逐渐产生了一种说不清道不明的异样。

他突然发现欧比旺的头发很乱，就好像他对打理自己丧失了兴致，任由那些金色的发丝展现着平日里掩藏的柔软。那件曾经笔挺的白色衬衣也皱巴巴地开了好几颗纽扣，将总是被衣物覆盖的锁骨暴露在外，而那里的皮肤，此时正因为酒精的急速退散呈现出了一种病态的苍白。他无疑已经同昨日里的偶然失态告了别，但是那副刻意装出的漠然，竭力避开与他视线相交的模样，显然又离平素里风轻云淡的样子相去甚远。

或许他们都只是被同一个问题所困扰了，而那个被安纳金压在过去的念头，现在又因为男人无意间露出的蛛丝马迹破土而出，自他心底躁动不安的滋长起来。

“你还记得昨天的事吗？”

这个问题分明与当前的对话毫不相干，但安纳金只是盯着他，罕见地对于欧比旺的不予理睬拿出了一副耐心十足的姿态。

“不记得。”对峙无果以后，沉默半晌的男人只好用一种不咸不淡的语气做了应答，而这无疑让青年脸上那双深蓝色的眼睛又暗了几分。

“好吧，我可以去，”安纳金的话锋一转，好似打定了什么主意一般，几步就站到了欧比旺跟前，“但是格兰斯小姐的演技实在太差，我可应付不了，你得帮我找找感觉。”

“……什么意思？”

始终垂着眼帘的人终于坐不住了，他有些不安地抬起头，却没想到被那人算准了一样，时机恰好地弯下了腰。

“这个……”安纳金一触即回，“你应该知道，我接下来正好还有吻戏要拍？”

 

下午三点，两个失踪了整整一天的大人物准时重新出现在了众人眼前，导演的一颗心顿时落到了地上，格兰斯小姐也喜笑颜开，干脆利落地把那些无关紧要的麻烦事儿统统抛到了一旁。有几个好事者倒还期待着鼎鼎有名的大明星再度发威，不依不饶地生出什么事端。但是他们很快发现，今天的天行者心情似乎好得出奇，不管导演如何要求都毫无怨言，配合协作的像变了个人，使得这一日简直称得上是整个剧组开机以来度过的最顺利的一天。

但是这一切显然非常的不合常理，于是所有人自然而然的，都把注意力渐渐转向了那个扭转乾坤的关键人。

 

欧比旺知道再过几个小时，剧组里就会流传出什么样的风言风语，但他根本无暇应付，毕竟这会儿还有根不属于他的舌头正在他的口腔里猖狂肆虐。

他有点记不清楚这是他们俩一天之内第几次接吻了。

那一开始纯粹是一次发生在昨晚的意外事件，然后到了今天就变成了被人牢牢按在沙发上“找感觉”，现在又莫名其妙地持续发酵，连整间休息室都变成了他们的幽会地点。不过这些都不是欧比旺烦恼的根源，他只是受不了自己为什么老在喝醉以后就喜欢抱着人乱啃，也闹不明白这个向来都看他不顺眼的家伙又为什么会在突然间对于啃咬他的嘴唇如此兴致盎然，而最让欧比旺感到无奈的就是，这个本应比他嫩上许多的小子却因为职业的关系身经百战，接吻的技巧熟练到不像话，两个人的嘴唇只要黏到一处，就让他无力招架头晕目眩。可是归根结底，这一切还不都是因为他昨天一时糊涂自找麻烦？

欧比旺在感到脖子周围的肌肉都因为长时间仰起的姿势而感到酸痛的时候，终于忍无可忍地抓着青年的后脑把脸侧向了一边。

或许对方只是找到了一种作弄自己的新方式——

他在闭着眼睛喘息之际，只觉得心烦意乱一片茫然。

 

拍摄进行到了晚上的时候，关于肯诺比先生和天行者睡过一觉的流言已经闹得尽人皆知了。

说真的，在大多数人看来这实在是过于明显。因为才过了一天，这两个向来只保持着最简单的工作关系的人突然就变得形影不离了，每每到了休息时间又会在片场里双双不见。而据塔诺小姐所说，肯诺比先生的嘴唇上还添了道引人遐思的伤口，只不过因为有着胡子的掩饰不仔细瞧根本难以察觉。

既然有了这么多的证人证言，再加上他身上那套从昨天起就未曾更换过的衣物，一切都似乎变得昭然若揭。但最糟糕的就是，从某种角度来解读的话，两位当事人的确无法否认这件事实，毕竟他们俩真的躺在同一张床上睡了一夜。

而就在一天的拍摄彻底结束，欧比旺好不容易走下停车场，以为自己终于可以摆脱掉这些让他头疼的荒唐事，回家好好享受一番久违的个人生活的时候，一辆看上去十分眼熟的跑车又招摇撞市地溜过拐角，伴着一道华丽的转身和轮胎的摩擦声稳稳当当地停在了他的面前。

那是一辆玛莎拉蒂，钻石蓝的，车门升起的时候，他看到了一张再也不想看到的脸。

“从今天起你要搬到我那儿住，公司已经同意了。欧比旺，上车吧。”

戴着墨镜的青年挑了挑眉，得意洋洋地瞧着那个一贯能说会道的男人，此时就仿佛被他掐住了喉咙一般，只能维持着手拿车钥匙的呆愣模样，什么话也说不出来了。

 

 

 


	5. Blue ain't your Color

欧比旺这次被一口水给舔醒的时候，没有再被吓到了，他已经相当习惯了。

他只是揉着脸坐起身子，两眼无神地跟一条黑白相间的牧羊犬四目相对，直到发了足够的呆以后才动了动身。

“R2……”他嘴里咕哝着下了床铺，等候半晌的牧羊犬立刻跟了上来。

看来安纳金至少有一点没有说错，R2的确喜欢他，他很有可能是除了安纳金以外最讨R2喜欢的人。

 

半个小时后，围着料理台忙活的男人弄好了吐司、煎蛋、培根、一杯拿铁和半壶茶水，才又折回房里洗漱穿戴。而等他再次出来的时候，餐桌上往往也会添多一个人，那人有时穿着睡袍，有时套着T恤，总是睡眼惺忪地对着满桌子的丰盛早餐大口咀嚼。通常情况下，欧比旺都不会主动招惹这个犹带睡意的人，可惜的是对方一瞧见他就会立马清醒过来，不厌其烦地就他是否应该在餐桌上继续阅读早报的行为展开言论。照他的话来说，21世纪还拿着报纸不放手的不是老古董就是食古不化的原始人，但是欧比旺戴着眼镜的样子又十分性感，导致他始终无法下定决心制止这一碍眼的举动。

性感——

被一个粉丝成群、脸蛋和身材都趋于完美的人如此夸赞，欧比旺真的忍不住翻白眼的强烈心情。即使是在他们已经同居生活了一个月的今天，他也还是由衷的为天行者的理智丧失而感到遗憾。

他折起报纸，在对面的人又坐不住地溜到他身后蹭来蹭去的时候，给了那颗不安分的脑袋警告性的一击。但是这个警告显然过于潦草，所以欧比旺反倒在下一秒钟被人扳住下巴，姿势别扭地得到了一个充满食物香气的吻。

他下意识地回应了，心里却在着恼自己这种无底线的纵容心态。

他是真的搞不明白——

这个向来不按常理出牌的小子不仅曾经从片场里不告而别，害得他稀里糊涂地醉了大半天，还面对着自己形象全无的大喊大叫游刃有余地把车飙上过两百迈，更甚至在他毫不知情的情况下把他家里所有能搬的东西一股脑地端进了自己的地盘。而每分每秒都被迫磨炼着脾性和意志的自己，非但不对这一切加以阻拦，反而逐渐习惯了对方没营养的斗嘴，学会了享受这个模样万里挑一的人物在吻着自己时带来的视觉和感官上的双重感觉，甚至于那个一点就着的火爆脾气，如今在他眼里也变成了无伤大雅的个性浮躁和心直口快。随着时间的流逝，他似乎正不可思议地接纳着天行者的一切。

但是所幸还除了一点。

欧比旺轻轻咬了下舌尖，在几根手指顺着他的下颌不断下移的时候以示提醒，然后这个吻终于心照不宣的结束了，因为他们俩都还清楚地记得不久前发生的那唯一一次擦枪走火事件。

实际上，那是欧比旺第一次在两人接吻时争夺主动权，结果就是两个大男人在同一张沙发上扭作了一团，互不相让折腾得比以往都要激烈，到了最后更是以一种滑稽的姿态双双滚落了地板。而直到那时欧比旺才恍然发觉，压着他的青年不仅把他身上的衣服扯得不成了样子，还结结实实地锁住了他的手腕。那一瞬间，欧比旺竟然说不上来他们俩因为吃惊而流露出的讶异表情，到底谁要比谁更难看一些。

总而言之，和一个世人眼里的大明星生活在同一屋檐下并不至于无法忍受，但无疑极度危险，这才过了一个月的功夫，他和天行者的关系就发展到了如此不明不白的地步。可是欧比旺很快就没有心思思考这些毫无头绪的问题了，因为就在他催促着嬉皮笑脸的青年快些收拾准备出发的时候，突然进来了一通意想不到的来电。

随着通话的进行，他的眉头不自觉地越拧越紧，而杵在一旁的青年也仿佛察觉到了什么一样，渐渐冷下脸来再也不发一言。

 

临近傍晚时，欧比旺在向塔诺小姐再三叮嘱后，终于不放心地离了摄影棚，独自一人去往了这栋大厦的最高层。其实他从跟天行者扯上关系的那一刻起，就知道自己总有一天要被帝国娱乐至高无上的当权者请去谈话，但可从没想过会是因为这种让人哭笑不得的理由。

 

几分钟后，他站在帝国大厦顶楼唯一的一间办公室里，漫不经心地打量着周围。

这间屋子的空间相当宽敞，装饰古朴，视野开阔，正对着大门的一扇落地窗更是将整个曼哈顿最值钱的地段尽收于眼底。把这样的地方据为己有可能是大多数平凡人穷尽一生的梦想，但是他的所有者却不为所动，他走到窗前不是为了眺望景致，反而不疾不徐地拉下了帘幕。整间屋子霎时因为这番举动变了个色调，晦暗无光地染上了墙壁本来的暗红色泽。

十几分钟过去了，帕尔帕廷并没有邀请他坐下，所以欧比旺只好发挥着他的良好耐心，继续站在屋子中央等候着。

“你比照片上看着要年轻许多，”背着手的人终于转过了身，一道琥珀色的视线在他脸上稍作停留，轻描淡写的一扫而过，“尽管如此，肯诺比先生，请恕我直言，就安纳金目前对你表现出的兴趣来看……实在是大大出乎了我的预料。”

欧比旺又一次发自内心地觉得沉默比谈话更可贵了，那些满天飞的谣言无疑早就传到了这个人的耳朵里，难不成他们真的都把他当成了心术不正的老色鬼？

“不，请不要误会，”就像看穿了他的心思一般，帕尔帕廷给了他一个了然的笑容，“安纳金向来就对比他年长的人情有独钟，我只是没想到连男人也包含在内罢了。”

“好吧，帕尔帕廷先生，但安纳金和我只是……”欧比旺说道，可是帕尔帕廷摆了下手，制止了他说下去的念头。

“肯诺比先生，你是一名专业的经纪人，我就不绕圈子了，”帕尔帕廷走到桌前，手指在一份摊开的文件上轻轻跳跃，“从原则上讲，安纳金是不应该跟任何一个人建立工作以外的关系的，但是这显然过于不近人情，纯粹是一种理想化的空谈，所以我们不妨把规则稍微做些改变。换句话说，如果你愿意配合的话，今后你们的关系将会以一种被允许的方式继续存在。”

欧比旺皱了皱眉。

“配合？”

“我想你应该明白我的意思。”

“噢，如果你指的是听从公司的安排，及时向你汇报安纳金的一举一动，在他需要我提供某些特殊服务的时候惟命是从，那么是的，我完全明白。”

帕尔帕廷微仰起脸，在盯着对面的男人足够长的时间以后，拉开座椅悠闲地坐了下来。

“请坐，肯诺比先生。如果我没有听错的话，你好像对我提出的建议颇为不满。”

“我不得不说我非常的不赞成，先生，”欧比旺用一种平淡的语气说道，但并没有按照男人的要求坐下来，“安纳金已经成年了，他完全有权利决定工作以外的生活方式。”

“对于大部分人来说，是的，但是作为一名艺人答案是否定的。况且安纳金今年也才21岁，如果不对他善加引导，难免就会误入歧途，要是哪天把这么多年的努力都付之东流不就太可惜了吗？”

坐在椅子里的人叹了口气，仿佛真的为可能发生的悲剧而感到心痛悲哀。可是在欧比旺看来，帕尔帕廷只是个成功的商人，而且正是由于过于成功而像极了个运筹帷幄的政客般装腔作势。

“你想要完全掌控他的私生活吗，”他不冷不热地说，忽然觉得自己什么也不想解释了，腔调也近乎趋于冷漠，“我以为只有那些没人权的小公司才敢这么做？”

一阵沉默以后，帕尔帕廷靠着椅背，面带微笑地将桌面上的文件推向了一边。

“真遗憾，看来我们是达不成共识了……肯诺比先生，就我所知，安纳金是你全权接手的第三个艺人，现在我恐怕得告诉你，这很有可能是你职业生涯里的最后一次。”

“既然如此，”欧比旺不甚在意地挑起了眉，“那我可更得加倍努力才对得起这份工作了，不是吗？”

 

他在离开帕尔帕廷的私人办公室的时意外看到了那个站在电梯口的人。那人好像生怕别人不知道他是偷跑出来的一样，身上穿着的还是广告拍摄时的服装，原本及肩长短的卷发也因为造型的需要剪短了，剪下的发丝被编成了一条别致的辫子接在耳后，使他看上去比实际年龄更小了些。

好吧，欧比旺不知道安纳金是什么时候等在这儿的，也不知道这个面无表情的家伙现在又在想些什么稀奇古怪，他只知道本来晴得好好的天气在他被人叫去谈判的那一刻起就突然就阴云密布了，那些闪烁的光线如今在幽暗的天空之上汇聚成了蠢蠢欲动的蛛网，用不了多久就会伴着轰鸣带来冬日里的一场盛大骤雨。而安纳金从来都讨厌这种天气，讨厌电闪雷鸣笼罩下的一切。

所以欧比旺接下来只干了一件事，他用最短的时间联络了数十个人把余下的工作全给推到了明天。

 

亲自带着自家的艺人跑路——

欧比旺在心里重重叹了口气。

说真的，他怀疑这世界上还有没有比他更不称职的经纪人。

 

 

 


	6. Rhythm of the Rain

关于帕尔帕廷和天行者的关系到底如何，圈子里流传着许多个版本，不过普遍为人所公认的还是最温馨的那款——心地善良的老人在偶然发现这个孤苦无依的男孩儿以后无私地施予了援手，悉心将他培养成了旗下的艺人。有了这位娱乐产业大亨的庇护，资质甚佳的青年可谓星途坦顺，只花了两年不到的功夫就挤进了好莱坞一线演员的行列，凭借着外形和人气的绝对优势更是成为了时尚大咖们争相抢夺的宠儿。然后更加令人意想不到的是，他在自己的演艺事业如日方升之际非但没有选择趁热打铁，反而信心满满地挺进了从未涉足过的演唱界，首张唱片一经发售就赢得了销量和口碑的双丰收，领跑横扫了当年的各种颁奖盛宴。

现在，天行者的事业越发的如日中天，以他的年龄和资历同其他艺人相比，获得的成就可以称得上是达到了顶点，一些有关帝国娱乐的当家者其实是有意把他培养成自己接班人的传言自然也就在人们口中愈演愈烈了。

但是欧比旺又怎么看呢？

躺在床上的男人枕着双臂，两眼放空地望着光洁的天花板。

他只是认为帕尔帕廷是个唯利是图的商人，或许他从安纳金身上看到了那些不可多得的与生俱来的闪光点，使得这个普普通通的男孩儿一下子变成了被选中的人。至于安纳金的想法恐怕就要更复杂一些，也许他现在仍把帕尔帕廷看作是自己的恩人，又或者是一种更为崇敬的养父般的存在，可他绝非对那些虚伪的善举毫无察觉。这两年来他越来越频繁的私自外出无疑是在和公司叫板，小报新闻怎么写他也满不在乎，现在难道不是又出于一种被人干涉的愤懑心态，才选择了同一名共事的职员公然越界，以此来表达自己的强烈不满？

“走开。”欧比旺没好气地说，试图把脚边和脑子里纠缠不休的骚扰者们一起驱逐。

他感觉自己的眼皮很沉，但是却一点也睡不着，从回来到现在他已经直挺挺的在这儿躺了好几个小时。又过了几分钟后，安静了没一会儿的牧羊犬再一次叼起他的裤脚甩了甩脑袋。

凌晨三点——欧比旺瞟了眼闹钟——那是数字此时显示的时间。

“你知不知道我现在过去意味着什么，”他猛地从床上坐了起来，语气责备地对着一条狗教训道，“对人类来说，半夜三点跑到另一个人卧室的行为通常都带着点别有深意的目的，更何况你那位主人跟你一模一样，一看见我就会犯起胡乱舔人的怪毛病，”他拉了下裤脚，在R2不满的哼叫声中拯救了自己皱巴巴的衣物，“……至于之前发生的蠢事…那些全部都是意外而已，只不过是因为我喝了酒以后神志不清。现在的我可是非常清醒，所以我是无论如何都不会再给自己找麻烦的，你明白了吗？”

十分钟后，一个裹着睡袍的男人站在一扇虚掩的卧室门前，不确定的视线自黑漆漆的门缝和脚下之间来回游移，相当的踌躇不决。

“他真的还没睡着？”他狐疑地说，不自觉地由于夜晚的凉气打了个寒噤，“噢随便吧——”他烦闷地咕哝道，不再理会那条对着自己不停摇动尾巴的牧羊犬抬手抚上了房门。

 

“……安纳金？”

门被无声推开了，欧比旺站在门口静静地等了片刻。

这是他第二次踏进安纳金的卧室，上次他走得匆忙，也没心思对周围的布置多加留意。现在他的眼睛早就适应了黑暗的色彩，借着窗子透进来的斑驳光线倒是将整间屋子的格局瞧了个真切。

这所公寓坐落于曼哈顿中心，墙体是冷色调的，欧比旺无法确定那到底是蓝色还是冷灰。屋里除了一张大床和几张桌子以外没有别的家具，但东西全都摆得乱七八糟，即使空间非常充足，桌面和地板还是堆满了好几台电脑、调音设备和形状各异的航天模型。可是这些全都没有引起欧比旺的兴致，他只是不由自主地走到了那扇宽大的落地窗前，注意力仿佛被窗外的某个事物完全吸引了一般。

“谁让你进来的？”

“……那是你吗？”欧比旺用一种不可思议的腔调说道，完全无视了青年冷冰冰的质问，“天啊，怪不得你晚上睡不好觉？”

“我睡得很好。”

“啧，那真是更令我惊讶了。”欧比旺摇了摇头，一脸惋惜地把目光从窗户对面的巨型广告牌上收了回来。外边的瓢泼大雨还未停歇，但那并不妨碍他将广告牌上那位引人注目的星光男孩认出来，那张画报好像就是在今年夏天拍摄的，主打某个国际品牌的秋冬香水系列。

“所以这就是你来找我的目的？为了跟我吵架？”躺在床上的青年斜睨着他，语气近乎咬牙切齿了。

欧比旺耸了耸肩。

“我睡不着。你瞧，外边这会儿还在打雷，”他指了指窗户慢吞吞地说，赶在任何可能听到的反驳以前掀开被角溜到了青年身边，“明天可还要开工干活呢，大明星能行行好？我一个人真的睡不好觉。”他说完就把挨着自己的那颗脑袋揽进了怀抱，怀里的青年下意识地挣了挣，但在他铁了心的桎梏下没能挣动分毫。

就这样，空气里的气氛总算彻底安静了，然后僵着身子的青年逐渐垮了肩膀，气力尽失地放松了下来。

“欧比旺，你真是个蹩脚的骗子。”他咬着牙根说，讲话的声音听起来干巴巴的，又因为贴着胸口的缘故而显得有点发闷。被指责的男人自然没有回话，他只是闭着眼睛等待着，等待着怀里的人继续打开话匣向他坦白。

“你肯定知道我以前只是个穷光蛋……”所幸并没有等上很久，安纳金便接着说道，“就只有母亲和我两个人在下等的旧城区里相依为命，虽然不至于饿肚子，但整天都要为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事精打细算。不过这也没什么，因为我心里清楚得很，迟早有那么一天我会出人头地，到了那时就可以带着她一起离开。可是后来…后来发生了一场意外……她死了，而我讨厌这样的天气正是因为它总让我想起母亲去世的那晚，”安纳金顿了顿，再次开口时，嗓音里甚至带着股与年龄完全不相符的浓烈仇恨，“那是在我十三岁那年临近圣诞的时候，下着大雨，为了拿到更多倍的薪水母亲经常要工作到很晚，有好几个人就在一条窄巷里袭击了她，他们不仅抢走了她身上的所有钱财还朝她开了枪。更可笑的是，警方第二天才找到她的尸体，那几个凶手直到现在都没能归案。从那以后每每碰上这样的鬼天气我就会被噩梦缠身。所以你可千万不要误会，我并不是睡不着觉，只是单纯不想睡而已。” 

他说完了，在等候回应的同时忍不住猜测着这个蹩脚的撒谎精会怎样来安慰自己，他怀疑对方还能不能更有新意，毕竟他已经听过了太多个版本的苍白劝慰。

“好吧，如果你现在哭出来的话，我也不会嘲笑你的。”

“嘿——我不是个小孩子了！”这样安慰人的方式可真有点出人意料了。安纳金顿时觉得自己涨红了脸，眼眶里的湿意也给硬生生地憋了回去。然后就在他腹诽着这个老家伙一点也不善解人意的时候，一只宽大的手掌贴上了他的后脑，动作温柔地理着他的发丝抚弄了起来。

“你说的没错，你的过去我多少都了解一些，但你肯定不知道我从三岁起就被送进了孤儿院，曾经也有过一个亦师亦友的旧相识……出于各种各样的原因他一直没有收养我，但是经常会来看我，还出钱资助了我的学业，教会了我许多学校里永远都学不到的东西。”

“然后呢？”安纳金问道。被男人这样抚摸的感觉舒服极了，他忍不住伸出手臂搂紧了男人的腰，闭着眼睛朝着那处温暖的胸膛又埋深了些。

“跟你母亲一样，他死了，死于一场意外。”

欧比旺的声音听不出任何波澜，安纳金几乎立即就要追问发生了什么，但是他耐着性子等了片刻，发觉对方并不打算重提那些伤感的旧事。他理解这种感受，所以他咽下了心底的好奇，费了点劲把溜到嘴边的疑问换个话题抛了出来。

“那你是怎么熬过去的？”

“接受它，”欧比旺淡淡地说，“已经发生的事情是不可扭转的，你只能坦然接受，否则只会徒增不必要的折磨和痛苦。”

“……这很难。”在思考了很长一段时间以后，沉默的青年闷闷不乐地从鼻子里哼了一句。

“是的，这很难，”欧比旺叹道，他的手指已经放过了青年的后脑，转而绕上了那条细长的辫子细细把玩，“有的时候你会怀疑这一切是否只是一场荒唐的梦境，愤怒地谴责命运的不公，甚至还会在某天清晨醒来的时候痛恨自己。但这全部都只是必须经历的过程而已，安纳金，现在的你也许还太年轻，以后总会明白的。”

“我说了我不是个小孩子了，你能不能别老把我当成个毛没长齐的小子来对待？”安纳金拉下了颈间的手腕气愤地说，眼皮抬起的瞬间霎时跟另一道视线不期而遇了。

他怀疑欧比旺是不是真的一点都不知道自己其实长得很好看？还是说他这副不自知的样子根本就是装出来的，目的就是为了把他耍的团团转，好多欣赏几次他不痛快的模样？

安纳金在这个念头刚刚冒出来的时候就对着那双半启的嘴唇吻了上去，舌头也顺势探入了对方的口腔，攻城略地的四处扫荡。他很快再一次印证了自己的确很爱亲吻欧比旺的事实，因为他的嘴唇就像他本人一样表里不一，外表浅薄尝起来却柔软得令人惊奇。这让他不自觉地想要加深这个吻，想要知道自己能否从这人身上发掘出更多不为人知的秘密。

一念及此，他愈发不安分地推拥起了男人的肩膀，原本还算老实的手掌也开始不规矩地隔着衣物到处游走，暗示的意味不言而喻。

“欧比旺，你今晚来找我，难道不是打算跟我睡觉的吗？”

两人分开的时候，安纳金已经完完全全地压在了欧比旺身上，他的嘴唇转移到了脖子的位置，伴随着窸窸窣窣的轻吻毫不费力地解开了男人的前襟。

“我正在睡。”欧比旺回答道，因为青年的举动，声音里不免带了些令人想入非非的喘息。

“我指的是睡你，”安纳金冷哼道，“上床，做爱，随你怎么说，别想再跟我装迷糊蒙混过去。”

“不要得寸进尺……安纳金，”欧比旺感到了一阵强烈的头疼，他抓住了青年肩膀处的衣袖，却并没有使上多少力气，“你不会真的以为我连这种事情都会对你让步吧？”

埋在他胸口动作的青年闻言抬起了头，用一双幽亮的蓝眼睛定定地瞧了他良久。然后他突然咧开了嘴角，一把抽出了睡袍上的腰带攥进了手里。

——好吧，如果他没有这么做的话，脸上的那个笑容倒是称得上人畜无害了。

“没错，我正是这么认为的，”安纳金神气十足地扬起了眉毛，几根拿着腰带的手指拉下了肩头的手腕，不急不缓地将带子缠了上去，“不过就算你不愿意也没有关系。你瞧，我已经下定了决心，要是你敢反抗的话，今天晚上我就把你绑在这儿。”

 

 

 


	7. Still Falling for You

事情是如何发展到这一步的呢？几个小时之前他还义正言辞地谢绝了帕尔帕廷的“美意”，现在就跟他的工作对象滚上了床单？

欧比旺还在思考这个问题的时候，一根手指就借着精液的润滑毫不客气地挤入了后穴，他的腰背顿时绷成了弓弦，牙齿磕在下唇上，硬生生地将脱口而出的呻吟咽回了喉间。

好吧，既然他从一开始就没有阻止安纳金的亲吻，也没有在那人擅自帮他纾解欲望时提出拒绝，现在想要再说些什么无疑都已经太迟了。

这可不太妙，欧比旺是真没想到自己可以对这个在他身上兴风作浪的人容忍到这种地步。

他能感觉到一些细碎凌乱的吻是如何频繁地落上他的侧脸，钳制着他的手掌又是用上了怎样的力道固定着他的大腿，以便手指能够随心所欲地开拓甬道，甚至就连对方指关节上的每一节凸起，按压弯折的角度都伴随着内壁情不自禁的吸吮动作传进了他的大脑。即便如此，毛毛躁躁的青年仍不满足，他急不可耐地增加了手指进犯的数量，越发把这道随随便便的扩张程序变成了一场灾难。

“安纳金……你能不能耐心点！”

因为疼痛，欧比旺还是忍不住出了声。

“抱歉…可你实在是紧得要命，我等不了那么久了。”

安纳金叼着他的下唇含糊地说，腰下一沉用勃发的性器顶住穴口意有所指地磨蹭起来，渗出的前液很快就将那里弄得湿濡一片，又点点滴滴地顺着手指的动作送进了后穴。

欧比旺不自觉地半闭起眼，心中无比感激屋子里仍旧黯淡着的朦胧光线，不然对方就会将他脸红的样子瞧个一清二楚。作为情场老手却被一个毛头小子弄得脸红心跳，他是真的觉得相当丢脸。

但更让他头脑发昏的还在后头，安纳金是如此的擅长挑战他的神经线。他在吻着他的间隙就已经伸长了胳膊探进床头一通摸索，找到了自己需要的东西以后果断地抽出手指断开了唇舌的缠绵。

肉体分离的暧昧声响霎时回响在了空气里，欧比旺难堪地抬起手背，隐隐约约透过指缝看到了一张得意的笑脸。然后他不自觉地仰望着那人咬开包装直起身子的利落动作，一气呵成地把袋子里的湿滑液体尽数抹上了两人胯间。

“安纳金……”

过于冰凉的触感害得他打了个机灵，欧比旺刚想斥责几句青年的粗鲁，就瞧见一条肌肉匀称的胳臂一扬，无比潇洒地抛开了某个关键的东西。

这下他真的愣住了。

“……你不打算戴套？”

“不。”安纳金干脆地说，草草捋动了几下沾满润滑的柱身便更大幅度地打开了男人的双腿，扶着根部抵进了后穴。

“看在上帝的份上——安纳金……”欧比旺嘶声道，这点润滑根本不够，他不由自主地想要后退，开始怀疑自己根本就是脑子进了水才会跟这家伙做爱。

“放松……让我进去，欧比旺……”

不好受的不止他一个，饱胀的头部卡在了穴口，安纳金深深吸了好几口气，几乎用尽了全部的意志力才强忍住了直插到底的欲望。然后他慢慢躬身贴上男人的耳畔诱哄着，潮湿的亲吻连带着水痕不断下移到了胸口的位置，右手则爱抚上紧致的腰侧轻轻揉捏。他很快就把接吻的技巧完全用在了挑逗男人的功夫上，舌尖灵巧地卷绕上胸前的小巧乳尖含进嘴里，恶劣地将其玩弄的红肿不堪。手下的动作也毫不含糊，先是极尽狎昵地抹了一把残存在男人小腹上的精液，再力道恰好地握上柱身尽心取悦。

对安纳金来说，这漫长的几分钟大概是他最耐心的时刻了，等他再度听见微不可闻的压抑呻吟从欧比旺嘴里流溢而出，手中的性器也渐渐有了抬头趋势的时候，他的阴茎已经硬到了发疼的地步，浑身上下都绷得像块铁，细密的薄汗布满了每一寸皮肤上面。

然后他感到一只腕上绑着系带的手掌触碰着他的辫子，犹豫不决地滑向了脑后。他有些诧异地抬起头，依稀看到了半张刻意别开的侧脸。

那让他猝不及防的喉间一哽，心跳不可思议的空了好几拍。但是他没有心思来细想这种前所未有的悸动究竟意味着什么了，他只是下意识地沉了腰胯，彻彻底底地顶入了敞开的腿间。

半声呛到似的哽咽立时从欧比旺嘴里泄了出来，他的手指死死地绞进了栗色的发丝，腰身陡然悬空，脖颈后仰着勾出了一抹线条动人的曲线。

有那么几秒钟的功夫，黑暗中的两个人谁都没有动。直至伏在上方的青年缓慢地向后撤开，再次挺身的同时张口咬上了男人的喉结。

他在逐渐加快动作的时候情不自禁地想象着欧比旺脸上的表情，他知道那两道金色的眉毛此时必定深锁着，就像平日里拿他没辙的无可奈何。两瓣淡色的薄嘴也势必肿了，为了不发出过多的声音他总是拼命地蹂躏自己无辜的双唇。至于那双蓝到泛绿的眼眸，兴许也已经染上了情欲的水色，如果他逼得更急一些，说不定还能一睹那人眼角含泪的神色。

绮丽的幻想渐渐烧得他头脑发蒙，他索性拉起两条笔直的双腿环上腰间，耸动的力度逐步失了把握，次次连根没入，不知轻重地在身下这具躯体上到处烙印着唇舌的印记。与此同时，他聆听着男人竭力克制的低声喘息，感受着性器蹭上腹部的滑腻触感，揣摩着缠在他发间的手指是如何的小心翼翼，那种交叠的方式是如此拘谨，只是老老实实地把着后脑，似乎生怕在他身上其他地方留下抓痕。

然而他们下体相连的地方却又是另外一幅光景，那处温暖湿濡的巢穴仿佛有着自我意识一般不遗余力地违背着主人的意志，每当他向后撤开就会纠缠上去，依依不舍地挽留他的离别。

在这种过于缱绻的厮磨下，安纳金没能把猛烈的节奏维持太久，他的高潮来得迅猛而突然，甚至有些措手不及的狼狈。而他在将一股股精液持续不断地注入那人体内时，几近空白的大脑只意识到了一件事，那就是在跟欧比旺上床以前，他从来都不知道自己还能在看不清楚做爱对象的时候兴奋到这种程度。

他感觉到了从未有过的满足，可他怀疑如果欧比旺继续待在他身边的话，这种满足并不会延续太长时间。

 

半小时以后，泛白的晨光溜上了地板，安纳金支着脑袋倾听着窗外渐歇的雨声，近乎出神地打量着身边的人。

欧比旺睡着了。

他睡觉的样子非常安静，几乎未发出任何呼吸声。下唇仍旧微肿着，脸颊则带着一抹未曾完全消褪的淡红，几缕浅浅的细纹盘踞在眼角，和卷翘的金色睫毛一起匍匐在初升的光线下，蛊惑人心的宁静而温暖。

所以安纳金在下一秒伸出手指触了上去，感受了一把睫毛刷过指尖的细腻触感，然后他又若即若离地描摹着眉骨和唇边的胡髭，窃笑着捏了捏男人的鼻尖。

睡梦中的人顿时呼吸不畅地皱了下鼻子，无意识地蹭着脸颊把身体扭向了一边。被子一角顺势从他身上滑了下来，露出了小方布满咬痕的颈肩。

安纳金的耐性不翼而飞了。

他提起男人的右腿将早就完全勃起的阴茎从后方顶了进去，满是精液的甬道根本没有丝毫抵抗，甚至有些迫不及待。于是他持续恶意地顶弄着，注视着男人在他的骚扰下不加掩饰地呻吟出声，额发散乱地摇曳在薄嫩的眼皮上，然后轻轻颤动着，一点一点地睁开了眼。

“什……嗯……”

欧比旺迷蒙地侧过了头，刚吐出半个字就被人堵住了双唇。

一吻结束后，他的眼底已经浮上了一抹清明，脸上的表情又羞又怒，看上去简直想把抱着他的人给踹下地板。

所以安纳金先发制人地发起了新一轮的攻击，他的左手抓上了欧比旺的头发，右手横过膝弯，一个使力把他双腿并拢蜷至胸前，对准了敏感点又快又急地耸动起来。

被子在两人的颠簸中彻底滑落，撩人的呻吟也破碎得不成了调子，欧比旺似乎连咬紧嘴唇都做不到了，他的牙齿剧烈地打着颤，几乎用尽全力才挤出了一句完整的句子。

“你够了没……”

“你觉得呢？”安纳金用力挺了下腰，“欧比旺，你的身体柔韧度真的很好。”他咬着他的耳朵赞叹道，那里的皮肤红得滴血。

欧比旺自然没有理会安纳金的揶揄，他只是更加用力地攥紧了身下的枕头，指尖都渐渐泛起了一阵无助的苍白。

好几分钟过后，埋在他体内的入侵者依然没有丝毫减退的趋势，他的前端却渐渐分泌出了大量情液，然后又随着背后的撞击不断打上腿间。未被人触碰就有了射精的欲望，那简直让他羞耻的浑身发颤，他的脚趾狠狠勾蜷，嘴里承受不了似的不住哽咽。

“安纳金……停下……停…啊……”

濒临高潮还被人如此操弄，欧比旺的眼睫糊了一片，他只好徒劳地把整张脸都埋进了枕头里，惊人的潮红从汗湿的额头蔓延到了全身。

如果说刚才安纳金还勉强维持着一丝少得可怜的理智的话，现在也已经烧得什么都不剩了。

他咒骂着，一边继续顶撞一边彻底把人摆弄成了四肢跪伏的姿势，柔软的腰肢顿时塌了下去，臀部则被他高高拉起，将还处在高潮余韵中的后穴暴露在了他的视野。他喘着粗气，着迷一般紧盯着穴肉被抽插的动作不断带出的旖旎景象，享受着肠壁痉挛似的吸咬着他的疯狂快感，囊袋撞击臀肉的声响清晰地回荡在空气里，仿佛永远不知疲倦。

等到安纳金第二次射出来，浑身脱力地往下栽倒的时候，怀里的人已经几近失去了意识。他平复着喘息凝望着那张写满了情事的侧脸，忍不住又贴过去送上了几个黏糊糊的亲吻。

“欧比旺……我不会是真的喜欢上你了吧……”

他在快要睡着的时候口齿不清地呢喃道，根本不知道是在质问自己，还是在追问别人。

 

将近上午十点，两个姗姗来迟的身影出现在了摄影棚，在有天行者在场的情况下，这还是众人第一次不约而同地把注意力率先转向了旁的人。倒不是说肯诺比先生看上去有多么奇怪，只是他的装扮实在是有点不同寻常。他的鼻梁上居然破天荒地架了副眼镜，身上不仅穿着高领毛衣还戴了围巾，只要稍微低下头就能藏进大半张脸，使得眉眼间的气质比往日里还要谦和柔软了些。不过所有人都没敢打量他太久，因为他们发现，天行者似乎对于别人都瞧着肯诺比先生的行为不爽到了极点。

等到他换好衣服化好妆以后，广告的拍摄终于步入了正轨。身着运动夹克和牛仔裤的青年站在灯光下不时地变换着动作，按照要求将刻意露出的半个胸膛和腰间的肌肉展现在了摄影机前，他的表情自然，动作舒展，和搭档的顶尖模特站在一起也毫不逊色。

中间休息时，不知道塔诺小姐悄悄跟肯诺比先生说了些什么，还在谈话的男人终于舍得朝着被他冷落了大半晌的人瞥了一眼，然后他略带歉意地结束了对话，抱着双臂走到了天行者跟前。

正当塔诺小姐对着灯光下的两人看的出神的时候，身旁的人突然说话了。

“他们俩在恋爱吗？”

“什么？不——”她几乎是下意识地脱口而出，然后惊诧地扭过了头，努力把话说得更圆一些，“你知道…咳，他们只是关系比较好而已，非常单纯的同事关系。”

“阿索卡，别那么紧张，我只是随便问问。但你说谎的本领得更高明一些，”劳伦斯先生举起了手里的相机，忍俊不禁地挤了下眼，“我可是个摄影师，镜头会告诉我一切。”

“呃，你在干什么？”

“友情服务……”他全神贯注地盯着光影中交错的身影，在某个瞬间捕捉下了定格的画面，“相信我，他们会需要这个的。”

 

漫天的星辰笼罩整个城市的时候，两个人一前一后地进了电梯，走在前边的男人拨弄着手机，正在查看刚收到的邮件。

然后他似乎是有些怔住了，突然保持着脖子低垂的姿势动也不动，甚至等到屏幕上的光线暗了下去也没有察觉。

“在看什么？”安纳金好奇地歪过了脑袋，这让欧比旺终于回过了神，动作迅速把手插进了口袋。

“没什么。”

他淡淡地说，脑海里回想着的仍是刚才看到的画面。

那其实只是一张再平常不过的相片而已，坐在凳子上的青年仰头望着他，在他帮忙整理头发的时候异常乖顺地给了他一个灿烂的笑脸。

但是那种眼神……

欧比旺恍惚地抬起头，刹那间措手不及地被人环上后腰挤入了墙角。他的眼睛顿时受惊似的眨了几下，在发觉贴上来的身躯恰好挡住了监控的视角后，不自觉地松开了牙关。

唇舌分开时，他紧盯着一双深不见底的蓝眸，攥着衣角的手指重重陷进了掌心之中。

完了。

不管安纳金怎么想，他都已经注定是动了心的那个人。

 

 

 


	8. Stuck in the Middle with You

一个栗色卷发的青年仰靠在椅子里，两条长腿交叠着翘上了长桌，他的胳膊懒散地垂在扶手边，整张脸被一份展开的报纸遮得严严实实。报纸的头版印着两张照片，一行大写加粗的标题杵在最上面：

**STARBOY天行者！与某神秘男子陷入热恋？**

而至于这篇报道口中的“神秘男子”，四个小时前他们俩才大吵了一架，然后安纳金在经历了揪着自己的头发原地打转、对着空气大发脾气、以及差点把门给砸了的一系列行为以后，终于完完全全地瘫进了椅子里。

欧比旺被再一次地叫去谈话了，走之前不仅无视了他也要同去的强烈要求，还顺手把他锁在了这儿。而这一切都是因为这份并未发行的报纸而已。

几根修长的手指覆上纸面，渐渐使力将其揉成一团，砰的一下丢向了紧闭的房门，相片上的两个模糊身影顿时变得愈加扭曲不堪。

说实在的，安纳金是真觉得这点相片说明不了任何问题，毕竟这个失败的狗仔既没拍到他在车里对着那人上下其手的样子，也拍不到他们在床上滚来滚去的限制级画面。他拍到的就只是欧比旺被他扯着手腕牵着走的模样，何况那人从下了车就低着头，根本没被照见正脸。

但是其他人显然不这么想，这份样板刚送达的时候可谓引起了轩然大波，召开了紧急会议不说，除了他自己，周围的人全都忙得团团转。现在价钱既然已经谈拢，事态自然也被压了下去。但是欧比旺的麻烦才刚开头，因为整个公司高层除了帕尔帕廷视他为眼中钉，另一部分人则是对天行者心怀不满。

安纳金不知道他们俩会遭到怎样的对待，欧比旺已经离开了好几个小时，他当然非常担心，但这会儿有件更要紧的事儿占据了他大脑里的每一寸空间。

关于自己到底喜不喜欢欧比旺，安纳金只在两人刚刚发生关系的时候纠结过短暂的几天。现在他觉得这篇报道的标题一点都没错，他是真的陷入了热恋。

这几个月来他和欧比旺上床的次数早已远远超过了之前所有性经验的总和，把家里能做的地方全滚了个遍还嫌不够，就连工作时间也不能很好地抑制自己的性冲动。他也不是不能做一个体贴的情人，但是一碰上那人就总是变得格外混蛋。对此欧比旺是真的非常恼火，都已经到了三月，他却还是不能跟围巾或者高领衣物这样欲盖弥彰的东西彻底告别。

除此之外，安纳金还在欧比旺睡着以后偷看过他的电脑，翻过那封藏着掖着的邮件，他知道这样做很不道德，可他根本控制不住自己的行为，完全是不能自已地想要了解男人的一切。

可是就在刚才，就在他觉得自己早就对那人无所不知的时候，欧比旺却当头一棒，毫不留情地将他的自以为是打回了原形。

_你是这么想的？所以我对你来说就是这么一个可有可无的人？我还以为……欧比旺，我喜欢你，我以为你也一样。_

_我从没那样说过。_

他没有直接给出否定的答案，但是在安纳金看来，二者之间也没有什么太大的区别。

 

欧比旺坐在座位上，尽管桌子前围了一群掌握生杀大权的决策者们，他还是很难集中精神。

正在上演的争执仿佛一出滑稽的表演，根本毫无意义，因为只要处理得当，这场风波就只是一次单纯的意外，毕竟安纳金还有着不可估量的商业价值，照片的内容也没有任何实质性的爆点。令他头疼的是别的事。

如果继续跟安纳金保持这样的关系，下一次又该怎么办？

这个问题他已经考虑过太多次，甚至在他们每一次接吻和做爱的时候，矛盾的念头都会像幽灵一样萦绕上他心尖，然后被步步逼退，屈服于情欲和不知何时生根的情感，等他想要脱身时才发觉自己早就泥足深陷。欧比旺知道这意味着什么，他向来就不是个纵欲者，也很擅长拒绝别人，但是安纳金的存在就像一个磁场，无时无刻不在干扰他的冷静和判断，跟他在一起的感觉不可思议的饱满，但有时又完全的糟糕透顶，那种近乎无度的索取时常让他感到窒息般的无能为力。 

而他清楚安纳金对他也绝不止是欲望那么简单，他已经不再怀疑了，安纳金的感情炽烈、纯粹、直接，表达的方式也像个情窦初开的小鬼那样单纯。可他早就不是个十七八岁的傻小子了，他可以直视自己的情感，但不会轻易承认，他们上床，但从不去碰那些涉及到二人关系的麻烦事情。

问题在于安纳金，他是真没想到那个气焰嚣张的家伙会对他动了真格。他明明那么年轻、帅气、还是个多金的名人，除了脾气大一点，要求有点多，在床上的时候有些恶劣以外，基本上就是个完美的梦中情人。自己是怎么被一个小他十多岁的人给看上的，欧比旺可能永远都搞不明白。但他知道那个被他刻意忽略的麻烦迟早都要到来，安纳金总是要不够，而他的迁就和纵容助长了这一切。

他在所有人的目光都聚集到身上的时候坐直了身子，给出了那个构思过千百回的解决方案。讲话的时候他感觉自己像在做梦，因为不久以前他才当着安纳金的面说过这番一模一样的话。不过安纳金的反应可不像这群人这样平静，他被当场激怒了，甚至是大发雷霆。

_那我们怎么办？_

_什么怎么办？_

_你走了我怎么办？_

_不会有什么改变的，就像回到了从前。_

_你是这么想的？所以我对你来说就是这么一个可有可无的人？我还以为……欧比旺，我喜欢你，我以为你也一样。_

 

欧比旺讲话的声音卡了一下，直到听见有人发出不耐的咳嗽声以后才接着说了下去。

 

_我从没那样说过。_

 

会议结束的时候，欧比旺把办公室的钥匙给了塔诺小姐就离了公司。他已经尽了最大努力为安纳金争取到了更多的权利，他的事业基本不会受到任何影响，至于行动自由大打折扣之类的问题也只能往后再谈了。现在，他是真的有点筋疲力尽了，但他还得赶在那人回去以前把强行搬走的东西再挪回去。

 

往后的一段日子对所有和天行者有工作交际的人来说都很不好过，负责他的团队更是接近怨声载道了，尤其在经历了一段顺风顺水的工作以后，大家都对这种许久未见的状况更加难以接受。

安纳金天行者似乎又变回了那个难搞的大明星，而且在试图开溜三次都没能成功以后愈发变本加厉。他对工作好像也没从前上心，不演戏的时候情绪就全写在脸上，这自然跟他身边多出的几个陌生人脱不开干系。

肯诺比先生待人处事的态度也大不如前，虽然他努力维持着一贯的温和从容，但只要跟天行者你来我往几句，掩藏着的烦心事就会被抖落的无所适从，难免陷入唇枪舌战的困境。至于那几个老是围着天行者转来转去的人，更是让他大为光火，即便他什么都不说，明眼人还是看得出他只是把不满的情绪压抑在了冰冷的眼底。

几乎所有人都在默默祈祷这片笼罩着他们的阴云能够快点散去，他们真的不介意自家的艺人跟经纪人搞到一起，一点也不介意！

 

三个星期以后，众人的祈祷终于显灵了，某个几乎够得上牵线搭桥的人物十分拉风的出现在了公司里，而且走运的是，欧比旺那会儿“恰巧”被人叫去忙别的事情。

不知道过了多久，在欧比旺处理完一堆莫名从天而降的琐事之后，一走进摄影棚首先看到的就是昆兰跟安纳金交头接耳的身影，他的心底几乎是下意识的咯噔一下，涌起了一股非常不祥的预感。

“你们在聊什么？”他走过去问道。两颗凑在一处的脑袋顿时抬了起来，那张稍显稚气的脸上仍带着一丝未来得及掩饰的犹豫和心虚，另一张黝黑的脸庞则大喇喇地咧开了，挤弄着眼睛笑得不怀好意。

“在聊咱们毕业舞会的事。你还记得吗？那次你被我一罐啤酒放倒以后，抱着在场的人全部亲了个遍？”

欧比旺张了张嘴，有一瞬间开始怀疑昆兰根本就是他的扫把星。

他能肯定这两个人刚才绝对不是在聊这件事情，但他有点不敢去证实自己的猜想了，所以他错过了某张脸完全黑掉的精彩过程，以及那像潮水般急速退去的举棋不定。

 

晚上九点，在全公司的人都走了个七七八八，负责看管安纳金的人也只剩下一个的时候，摄影棚里还是灯火通明。而欧比旺迷迷糊糊地歪在另一个人身上，被人连搂带抱地弄进了车里。

这回他远没有上次醉得厉害，充其量只是有点头晕乏力，所以他很清楚帮他扣着安全带的人是谁，也知道是他串通了那群“好意”加班的人合伙卖了自己，不然他根本没法往他的水里掺酒，也不能成功和他一起离开这里。

安全带扣好以后，那人并没有立即退开，反而捏着他的下颌吻了上去。

“这都是你的错，”他听到那人咬着他的嘴唇恨恨地说，“欧比旺，招惹了我还想全身而退，哪有那么容易？”

 

 

 


	9. Fiona Coyne

安纳金没忘记自己是个 **逃犯** 的事实，他需要跟欧比旺好好谈谈，最不需要的就是不速之客在这个时候拜访自己。所以亮黄色的跑车没有开往公寓，反而驶向了别的方向。他可以对天发誓自己本来只是想要欧比旺酒后吐真言而已。

但是迷糊了一路的人从下了车就投怀送抱般地黏了过来，两只胳膊搂紧了他的脖子，额头抵着他的侧颈蹭来蹭去。那让安纳金觉得很痒，而且嫉妒得发狂，他俯下头找到一双微启的嘴唇，心中暗自下定决心。以后决不能让欧比旺随便跟人喝酒，除了他以外，跟谁都不行。

一深一浅的两道人影纠缠着，把路牙距离台阶的几步路程走得格外艰辛。

欧比旺的住所位于一片开阔的住宅区，远比不上他的公寓那样安全私密，此时只要有哪个过路人朝着这里瞄上几眼，就能现场观摩当红巨星跟个男人舌吻的艳景。可是安纳金无暇顾及。当他把怀里的人抵在门上摸索钥匙的时候，欧比旺已经完全是一副神色迷离衣衫不整的模样。他的外衣大敞着，衬衣下摆被一只徘徊在腰腹的手掌推了上去，喉间则因为两腿被人用膝盖顶开而失声呻吟。

但他似乎一点都意识不到现在的处境有多么糟糕，他的双臂依旧搭在另一人肩头，嘴唇执拗地追逐着那股灼热的气息，一刻也不愿与对方分离。这让安纳金分身乏术，试了好几次才把钥匙插进锁眼里。

房门打开的刹那，安纳金凭借着敏捷的反应避免了他们与地板的亲密接触。然后他用脚跟带上房门，双手使力将吻着他的人向上托起。一对结实的小腿立刻勾紧了他的后腰，隔着布料诉说着窸窣的喘息。

对任何人来说，要在一处黑暗陌生的环境里四处走动都不是一件易事，但好在这所房子正像它的主人一样，干净整洁而富有条理。

他们直奔卧室，床铺都因为突然承受的重量漩涡一般陷了进去，两人的嘴唇顿时因为颠簸分开了，额头却撞到了一起。安纳金不由得轻笑出声，在耳边传来的懊恼呻吟中把中断的亲吻安抚似的继续下去。

轻柔的舔吻慢慢拂过了耳根，略过颈项，在锁骨处过于长久的逗留戏耍，直到身下人等不及似的抬起腰胯，主动抵上他的下体来回磨挲。伏在上方的人影这才放过了那片被他厮磨到发红的肌肤，在几根手指拉下衣裤边缘的同时躬下身姿，张口含了进去。

那使他收获了一声得偿所愿的惊呼。安纳金没有就此停滞，直接用舌苔刷过前端，收缩着口腔以一种熟练的方式将肿胀的勃起一含到底。即使是欧比旺也不能抵挡深喉带来的快意，他不由自主的挺身相迎，把起伏的腰肢和臀肉送进了紧贴其上的手掌里。几个来回之后，节奏开始被安纳金掌控，他揉掐的力道很重，也含得很深，紧密无间地感受着腺液和唾液挤压舌根的湿濡黏腻。

这当然不是他第一次帮欧比旺口交，当你想要尝点甜头的时候总得先拿出诚意，安纳金深谙此理。不过这倒是欧比旺第一次在床上毫不掩饰的表达欲望，他的双手死死揪紧了深色的头发，嘴里溢出的甜腻叫声几乎掀翻屋顶。

这直接导致了贴心服务的大大缩水和戛然终止。

安纳金吐出了湿滑的性器，猛然捞起由于高潮逼近而浑身打颤的男人，以最快的速度把两人身上的衣物扒了个一干二净。

可惜的是几分钟过后，他依然趴在台灯下面姿势不雅的翻来找去，始终没能进入正题。因为他实在是没料到欧比旺的家里会干净到这种程度，翻遍了整个抽屉都找不见套子或者润滑剂。

但是安纳金绝不会就此停下。他瞪着躺在床上难耐扭动的男人和自己翘得老高的阴茎，眨眼间已经有了更好的主意。

 

欧比旺在被人握住膝弯向上推起的时候，只是下意识地抓紧了床单，发出了小声不适的低吟。他的大腿几乎完全贴上了胸腹，下体仿佛一件任人玩赏的展品，暴露在了一双暗沉的蓝眸里。这个姿势对他来说不算什么难事，可他要是完全清醒的话，大概只会恼羞成怒地让那个意图不轨的人滚一边去。

所以安纳金在下一秒钟舔上了后穴。机会难得，他没有丝毫犹豫，短暂地绕着圈打磨以后就把舌头送了进去。起初那里由于过于敏感只是一阵急剧的紧缩，安纳金的不得不用唇舌耐心地厮磨穴口周围的细嫩皮肤，才勉强勾起舌尖继续侵入的动作。然后他在肠壁的推拥下顺势舔弄着，刻意从口腔里分泌出了更多的唾液，好把干涩的甬道尽快打造成最适合他享用的模样。

暧昧的水声和断断续续的吟泣渐渐不绝于耳，安纳金不时抬起眼皮，在开拓的同时观察着欧比旺的反应。几个月的共同相处教会了他如何辨别那人脸上的每个表情，无论是皱眉的幅度还是下巴轻扬的弧线，他都对于其中暗藏的深意了如指掌。

这使得扩张的过程变得越来越容易，在他角度得当力度恰好的翻搅下，不住收缩的肠壁逐渐放松地敞开了更多空间，直至他把舌根没入，仿佛抽插一般在肠道里纵情出入。而等到欧比旺的整片小腹都被渗出的前液彻底打湿的时候，安纳金抽出舌头送进了手指，熟门熟路地找到了那点最让人无力招架的敏感之处，直截了当地把情欲深陷的男人给逼上了高潮。

然后他在肠道急剧收缩的同时加大了扩张的幅度，指尖揉按着缩吮的内壁，一瞬不瞬地注视着这具布满红潮的肉体因为他的掌控而战栗颤抖，眼神潮湿涣散，沾染白痕和汗水的胸口强烈起伏。

猛烈的情欲像潮水一般在他下腹攒聚沸腾，那使他终于撤回了手指，转而提起一只无力的苍白脚腕搭上肩头。

直到沉甸甸的阴囊紧挨上柔软的肌肤，安纳金才喘着粗气停止了动作，给了些时间让他们两人适应突然激增的灼热快感。

他希望欧比旺不要再老是责备他没有耐性，毕竟他已经尽了最大努力给予了他最多的耐心。如果再不进行到这一步的话，他怀疑好莱坞影星因欲求不满而横尸床头的报道，就会在第二天登上各大娱乐新闻的头条。

 

欧比旺恨酒精，一点点酒精就能使他获得比平时糟糕数倍、又或者说过于疯狂的快感，那远远超出了他所能承受的限度。他宁愿彻底醉晕过去，而不是说像现在这样仅仅是感官延迟，大脑却清楚地记得发生的每一件事情。

他记得是他自己主动扑到了安纳金怀里，一脸饥渴地寻求安慰，跟着便是令人羞耻的口交和顺理成章的插入。期间自然不乏一些甜蜜的情话，一些在他清醒时绝对说不出口的类型。他们俩也的确做了很多次，将近一个月的时间没有做爱，压着他的人似乎是想卯足了劲全补回去。而等到他的理智勉强恢复个七七八八的时候，他已经被人从卧室抱进了浴缸，后脑枕着身后的瓷砖，浸至胸口的热水虽然缓解了肌肉的酸软，却抽尽了身上的最后一丝力气。

因此当他抬手覆上另一只在他腿间进出的手掌意欲阻止的时候，非但没能起到任何效果，反倒像是求着旁人爱抚自己。

“够了……停下，安纳金……”他哑着嗓子开口道，像是要表达自己的拒绝和怒气，一张口却变成了支离破碎的喘息。

“放松，我只是想帮你把里面的东西弄出来而已。”

体内的手指依旧动作着，欧比旺垂着眼睛瞥过蛰伏在水下的挺立，安纳金所说的话根本半个字也不能信。他尝试性地挣了下腰，才想要收回搭在浴缸边缘的小腿，就感觉水面猛的一晃，一道人影结结实实地压上了他的身体。

“我很抱歉趁人之危，但要逼你承认感情真的不太容易，你可是让我伤透了脑筋。”安纳金啄着他的下唇轻声说，勃起蹭上了他的腿根，指尖则光明正大地绕上敏感点四处逡巡。

“就算我刚才说了什么也做不得数，那不是我的本意。”欧比旺扭着脖子尽量平稳声调，手指抠抓着光滑的边角，似乎想要躲避安纳金的靠近，但根本无处借力。下一秒他就被人扳住了下颌，无路可逃地对上了一双暗潮汹涌的蓝眼睛。

“考虑到你当前的处境，我想你是在要求我现在证实给你看，再来一局？”

“什么……不！安纳金！”

如果可以的话欧比旺愿意收回自己的话，但是已经来不及了，行动力超群的年轻人已经揽着他的后腰跨出了浴缸。水花伴着二人的动作大量溅了出来，又随着脚步汇聚在了盥洗台前的地板上。

“看看你自己，”安纳金把欧比旺翻转过去，禁锢着他的腰腹使他面对镜子站立，“别低着头，”他用舌头不断吮吸着红透的耳根诱哄道，然后湿漉漉地舔了进去，“只要瞧上一眼，瞧瞧到底是谁在说谎……欧比旺……”

硬到发烫的勃起依旧顶着欧比旺的臀缝，但安纳金并没有做出任何进犯的动作。他只是不停在欧比旺耳边重复着他的名字，怀抱越收越紧，到了后来几乎带上了一丝恳求的意味。卷曲的栗色发丝也渐渐垂了下去，直到抵上肩膀的位置一动不动。

安纳金感觉自己的眼底似乎正在涌起某种克制不住的湿意。他虽然经常自信过头，但也会因为某些特别的人体会到恐惧。

所幸的是那些负面的情绪终于还是被人驱散了。在他接近绝望时，一双温暖的手掌悄然无声地搭上他的手背，羽毛般的轻吻落在了他的头顶。

“我不明白你为什么总是想要听我亲自说出口，难道我表现的还不够明显吗……”在他抬起头的时候，欧比旺吻着他的唇角低声说。他的声音听上去依旧充满了顾虑，语调轻得仿佛是在叹息，“我爱你，安纳金。”

那一瞬间安纳金几乎听到了自己的心跳声。

然后他全心全意地回应着唇舌的亲吻，情不自禁地把始终抵在男人双腿间的性器全部送了进去。欧比旺没有对此表现出任何不适，他的眼角潮湿泛红，呻吟绵软而诱人，身体显然早就被他给完全操开了，所感受到的只有无尽的欢愉。

随着进出幅度的逐渐增大，安纳金不由地提起欧比旺的臀部向后退开，次次都整根拔出到只剩头部再全部顶进去，不断奏响着囊袋撞击皮肤的声音。他的眼睛紧盯着欧比旺撑着台面浑身发抖的模样，欣赏着他眉头轻蹙，额发缭乱眼睫的稀疏阴影。有时又会故意俯低身姿轻轻耸动，用手掌和牙齿爱抚着腰臀间的紧致和背部的肌肉，那上面早已布满了被他蹂躏的痕迹。

而欧比旺只是纯粹的迎合。他轻轻摇晃着臀部，吞吐着不停贯穿的性器，脚趾甚至会在身后的人用力挺进的时候向上踮起。那双半掩在发丝下的眼眸水润迷离，里面燃烧着羞愧和直白的矛盾体。而等到安纳金为他手淫的时候，他的脖颈才终于挫败地仰了起来，下垂的视线近乎失焦地望向了镜子里的人影。

里面的人谄媚得令他陌生，他从来都不知道自己会露出那样的表情。欧比旺只好咬紧下唇，难堪地把目光穿过了自己，但终究没能逃过身后人的蛊惑。无论是安纳金汗湿的头发，占有他时略微发狠的表情，还是颜色鲜亮的嘴唇，都让他完全的挪不开眼睛。在视觉和身体的双重刺激下，前面的快感蜂拥而至，体内的抽送也极具技巧地搅动着肠壁，精准无误地顶撞腺体。他的喉结不住的上下滑动，嗓音逐渐哽咽到近似啜泣。

“安纳金……”

他几近无声地呜咽着安纳金的名字，痉挛抽搐的后穴逼迫那人跟他同时攀上了高潮。

敏感处在刹那间持续不断地接受着精液的迸射，欧比旺被灭顶的快感刺激得两腿直哆嗦，全靠身后人的扶持才没直接滑坐在地。然后他沉重地喘息着，热潮退去时浑身脱力地倒进了安纳金怀里。

他感觉自己的意识正再次逐渐离自己远去，而安纳金抱着他，低沉餍足地向他诉说着歉意，再度轻手轻脚地把他放进了温暖的水池里。欧比旺无力抵抗，他只能在昏睡过去之前由衷希望，他们俩这次真的只是单纯的清洗而已。

 

 

安纳金做了个梦，一个十分美好但荒唐至极的梦。

尽管梦中的感觉无比真实，安纳金还是可以百分之百肯定自己是在做梦。因为梦里的他自由自在无拘无束，不仅开着辆会飞的汽车在星际翱翔，还轰轰烈烈地征服了整个银河系。不过安纳金并不打算把这个梦境分享给欧比旺，身为一个成年人还做这样不切实际的梦，他多少还是感到了那么一丁点难为情。

满足舒爽的情绪簇拥着他，安纳金埋在枕头里，狭长的眼眸慵懒地眨了几下，将窗帘边角的稀薄光线纳入了眼底。床的另一侧是空荡荡的，他在意识到这件事以后，就好像一盆凉水浇上了头顶，刹那间完全清醒。

低哑困惑的叫喊声开始回荡在空气中，然后逐渐嘹亮，化成了怒气冲天的嘶吼。浑身赤裸的青年终于从凌乱不堪的床被里一跃而起，却在下床的时候因为手忙脚乱直接头朝下栽了下去。

一连串欧比旺听到以后绝对会哑口无言的脏话从安纳金嘴里冒了出来。然后他捂着脑袋爬起身，速度飞快地捡起地上的裤子套到身上走了出去。整栋房子的确只有他一个人，他的脚步果断地迈向了紧闭的大门。不过他要是早点知道外边会有什么在等着自己，也许会穿得体面一些再出去。

瞬间点亮的闪光灯和震耳欲聋的叫嚣振动着他的耳膜，黑压压的人头攒动着把门口挤得水泄不通。

太好了——

安纳金砰的甩上了房门。

他蓬头垢面光着膀子的样子很快就要占领整个纽约城了。

 

好几分钟过后，焦急蹲守的记者们再次意外看到了房门打开的情景。这次天行者已经打点好了自己，又或者说尽量维持着以往的帅气形象。他总算穿好了上衣和外套，理好头发戴上了墨镜，勉强遮挡住了眉骨上的红肿和擦痕，但是脖子上的牙印依旧清晰可见。一些有经验的工作者们已经开始揣测家暴的可能性。

他们互相推搡着抛出问题，阻拦天行者的去路，谁也不愿放走这则活生生的劲爆新闻。直到心急如焚的人一声怒吼镇压了所有的嘈杂质问。

“听着！”安纳金吸了口气，竭力回忆着某人跟人谈判时的姿态，“你们继续把我堵在这儿也没有用！但是如果让开的话没准会有更大的收获，我现在正要去找那个你们口中的神秘人物……”他的话音一顿，然后摇着手里的车钥匙接着说，“绝对句句属实，谁要想跟着我去我也不介意。”

短暂的沉默以及相互打量之后，扛着器械的人群一哄而散，纷纷奔向了各自停靠的车辆。只有一个身材矮小的女记者没有那么做，她看上去完全是个新手，居然一脸真诚地追到街道旁，捏着手里的麦克风多问了一句。

“不知道你要找什么人呢？天行者先生！如果你肯告诉我们的话，也许我们能帮你快点找到他？”

令所有人都没想到的是，安纳金天行者的动作真的停了下来，他的双手紧握着方向盘，似乎突然陷入了某种挣扎的犹豫。

“欧比旺肯诺比。”

然后他清清楚楚地说道，一脚踩下油门绝尘而去。

 

 

 


	10. La La Land

四月份的纽约，上午十一点，天晴的好得出奇。欧比旺坐在遮阳伞下一手托腮，目光散漫地垂落在一份摊开的报纸上。他当然并没有真的在看，报纸上的文字早就浮现出了双重的倒影，他也依旧背痛腰酸，全身上下都被微风熏得昏昏沉沉。要不是一觉醒来发现冰箱里空无一物，自己又实在饿得发慌，他根本懒得挪动一步。

从昨晚到今早他大概收到了数十个公司的来电，出于某种理由，他不但破天荒的未予理会，出门时也没携带。也幸好他这么做了，不然也不可能在咖啡厅里安安稳稳待到现在。

不过这么做的坏处就是当周围都开始涌起骚乱的时候，欧比旺才慢半拍似的抬起了头，跟随着旁人视线汇集的地方一脸茫然。

然后他眼睁睁地瞧着某个害的他浑身难受的罪魁祸首开着那辆颜色扎眼的敞篷跑车出现在了街角，像是在找什么人一样左顾右盼，行驶的速度是前所未有的慢。尾随在他身后的车辆则井井有序地排成了一条长龙，高举摄像的记者扒着车窗，一眼都望不到队伍的尽头在哪。

短暂的几秒钟时间，欧比旺实实在在地体验了一把大脑空白的感觉。

接着他终于站了起来，掉头就朝屋内走，由于动作太猛还差点把桌上的空盘掀翻。一声意料之中的急促刹车和怒吼紧随其后。

“欧比旺——你还想去哪？”

疾步赶来的人攥住他的手腕把他扯了个趔趄。欧比旺脚步一晃，回身便跟人撞了个满怀。

“第二次了，这是你第二次从我身边溜走，”安纳金咬牙切齿地说，嗓子眼里尽是燃烧的火焰，“你还打算玩多少次这样的把戏才够？”

欧比旺想要辩解，但是他的注意力被完全分散了，一双目光不由自主地瞟向了门外那群来势汹汹的人。

“看着我！”这使得被忽视的人愈发恼火，“我以为咱们俩昨天就把话说明白了，你说你爱我！可是今天早上你就从我的眼皮子底下玩消失！”

“我没有！”欧比旺不自觉地高声反驳道。事已至此，他毫不怀疑堵在门口的记者早已把他们的对话听了个一清二楚，继续留在这儿除了会把事态搞到不可挽回以外没有任何益处。可半晌过去了，他依旧仰着脖子瞪着双眼，起初的慌乱正由于安纳金的不信任逐渐转化成了抑制不住的气愤，“放开我安纳金！你不觉得这并不是我们讨论问题的最佳时机吗？”

“也许，但我不在乎，”安纳金拂上墨镜，视线扫过了不停闪烁的光线。然后他狠狠抿了抿嘴唇，俯低头的瞬间紧紧闭上了双眼，“我不在乎……欧比旺，他们想拍就让他们拍个够。”

欧比旺的挣动停住了。而这绝不仅是因为蓦然贴上来的温度，还因为近在眼前的，一点挂在那人下眼睫上的湿润和声音里的哽咽。

这可能是安纳金给予过他的最温柔的一个吻。

那轻的仿佛失去了某种真实感，唇与唇之间就只是紧挨着没有动弹，但欧比旺能够感受得到一些隐藏其中的颤抖和胆怯。他不确定安纳金究竟在害怕什么，或许是周围人的目光，即将到来的风波，又或者只是单纯地害怕他的拒绝。

他的确从一开始就应该明确地表达拒绝。

欧比旺阖上了双眼，磨挲着唇上的肌肤改变了这个亲吻。

四周的喧嚣使他的进展非常困难，他大概永远都做不到像安纳金那样不在意旁人，但他不愿意就此退却。换个角度想，也许这场阴差阳错的闹剧还能替他们省去某些棘手的麻烦。

“我出来时给你留了张字条，”直到嘴唇的触感不再干涩，欧比旺才略微向后退开，“显而易见，你根本没瞧见。安纳金……我没有要离开你，”他的话语一顿，声音渐渐放得极低，低到只有他们俩人能够听见，“现在没有，以后也不会。”

欧比旺眨眨眼，注视着身前的人平复着呼吸，一点一点地涨红了脸。

“噢……我还以为……噢该死——”安纳金舔了下嘴唇，不知所措地望向包围着整间咖啡厅的人，第一次表现出了彻头彻尾的窘迫，“那现在该怎么办？”

欧比旺挑了下眉，反握住了始终抓着他的那只手掌，努力忍住了翻白眼的冲动。

“如果你终于满意了的话。安纳金，我建议你最好带我离开这儿。”

 

接下来，争相抢夺的媒体曝光以后，赫赫有名的星光男孩和自家经纪人相恋的故事立即得到了众人的一致支持，人们纷纷送上祝福，献上对于这双恋人白头偕老的美好祝愿。

——这简直是白日做梦般的屁话。

事实上是，他们俩在当着上百家媒体公然出柜以后，帝国娱乐的股价就跌得像是尼尔加拉瀑布的流水，而安纳金天行者的演艺生涯就以这么一种戏剧性的方式落幕了。尽管不乏粉丝的拥护，几部还没开拍的电影还是全部更换了男主角，他也被官司缠身了好几年，最终只能赔了公司一大笔钱了事，几乎又变回了那个叮当响的穷光蛋。

至于欧比旺肯诺比，抛去帕尔帕廷恨不得掐死他的怨恨以及被开除的宿命以外，他的情况要比某个陨落的大明星好上许多。虽然难以继续光明正大地从事这一行，规划或者培养艺人的私活倒是没受到影响，只要不抛头露面，还是有很多亟待扬名的新星等着他指点迷津。说真的，这其实正合了欧比旺的心意。他早就觉得自己已经过了四处奔波的年纪，而且如果还让他跟从前一样全天候地跟随别的艺人，他怀疑某个性子急躁的家伙又会惹出什么新的波澜。

总之，事情的发展虽算不上圆满，但也远没有欧比旺设想的那样糟糕。官司彻底摆平以后他就果断地离开了纽约，带着一人一狗搬到了洛杉矶。一路上不但经历了半路没油的惨剧，还会因为谁来开车的幼稚问题争执不下，就好像他们俩这辈子都跟斗嘴和吵架难解难分了。而就在搬完家好几个月之后，欧比旺捏着一封刚收到的信函，瞪着杵在门厅那个眼含期待却欲言又止的人，再一次地感觉到了自己因为那人无奈到说不出话的气结。

 

三年后，26岁的安纳金天行者重新回到了各大报纸的头版，不过身份不再是声名远播的娱乐明星，而是F1赛车的年度获胜者。

欧比旺接受了安纳金瞒着他从事的新职业，可这并不代表他喜欢这种在他眼里近似于自杀的工作。他对安纳金的技术很有信心，但他极其讨厌待在一旁观看比赛，因为比赛进行时，他除了跟普通观众一样尖叫以外什么也做不了，那让他觉得提心吊胆束手无策。除此之外，欧比旺还在陪同安纳金参加了几次比赛以后发现了一个专属于F1赛事的更加讨人厌的理由。

“嗯……”欧比旺偏过头，张口在青筋凸显的脖颈上用力噬咬。

他的小男友还很年轻，而且精力旺盛，每次赢了比赛都有拖着他操上引擎盖的癖好。最初的几次抵抗无果以后，欧比旺也就由着他去了，因为尽管自己几乎一丝不挂，对方却只是拉开裤链的行为真的非常混蛋，他还是得承认安纳金穿着赛车服的样子绝对该死的迷人。

托着后腰的双手使力一掐，欧比旺立刻松了牙关，扬起头浑身无力地向后仰倒。

“轻点，”安纳金让怀里的人背靠上冰凉的金属，拉高他的腰部徐徐顶弄，“我的脖子都快被你的牙印布满了。”

“那又…唔…那又怎么样……你已经不是大明星了，”欧比旺眯着眼断断续续地说，“咱们俩现在得公平一点……”

“你想要完全的公平，那我提议咱们把关系彻底确定下来…”安纳金垂着目光望着躺在车上扭动的人，喉咙一阵难耐的干渴，“卢森堡、冰岛、随你挑选，只要不是美国…你知道就算我不是大明星了，在美国可能还是会有些麻——嗯……欧比旺！”

“我控制不了！”欧比旺叫道，他感觉到自己的身体正因为这番话一阵紧缩，使得埋在体内的性器又硬生生地涨大了一圈，“哦上帝啊…别在这种时候……”他抬起胳膊挡住自己热得发烫的脸颊，双腿勾着身上的人更近地贴向了自己。

“你说得对，我不应该在现在……现在还有更重要的事要做，”安纳金喘着粗气嘶声道，拉开欧比旺的手掌吻上了唇角，“下次，下次我会挑个更合适的机会…然后你会同意，同意和我——”

“安纳金！”

安纳金不需要再说什么了，欧比旺从头到脚都已经被他给逼红了。他此时所能做的就只是更深地占有这个完完全全属于他的人，给予他更多的快感和享受。

下次他一定会得到自己想要的答案，他不再担心欧比旺会对他说不。

因为他知道欧比旺爱着自己。尽管他们爱的方式不大相同，那个人的爱却一点也不比他少，从来都不。

 

 

 


End file.
